The Revenge of the Shinobi
by Nitro Sky
Summary: AU - Don Paolo is a ninja that seeks revenge on Hershel Layton, an evil and perverted pirate. This fic is a prompt made for the Professor Layton Fan Meme of Livejournal.


"Nin Nin"

He made a ninjutsu that allowed him to be invisible, well... Camouflaged to be exact. Don Paolo (or in this case, Don Paolo-san) was the greatest ninja of his village before the whole place was taken over by pirates.

Don Paolo spent his days training behind the waterfalls nearby his former village. Filled with desires of revenge, he visualized the face of his enemy and rival, the English-pirate Hershel Layton. Hershel Layton had the fame of being a blood thirsty pirate that kidnapped kids for dark purposes and decided the fate of his prisoners using puzzles. If his prisoners answered his puzzles correctly, their lives would be spared. But if they couldn't answer, a crimson-stained fate awaited for them.

Don Paolo decided to finally attack Layton's ship. He needed to be discreet, specially with all those underaged pirates guarding the ship. He wore his black outfit and stuffed his bag with shurikens and kunais. He also grabbed some smoke bombs and poisons just in case, but he never forgot to grab his katana: The "Nazo-Washizashi".

Night came, it was time to go. A few smoke bombs did the job of clearing up the way to the ship, then the darkness of the night was perfect to sneak into the huge ship. He managed to scare some of the young and good looking boys and teens by throwing some shuriken and making them sleep with light poisons.

A few steps ahead, it was Layton's chamber... Don Paolo was terrified, but he needed to take revenge.

He opened the door, and there he was: Hershel Layton. He was surrounded by his three lovers: A young boy, a male teenager and a young lady; all of them underaged of course. The girl was clinging to Layton's leg, while the males were sitting at his legs having their waists surrounded but Layton's arms. The younger boy was unbuttoning Layton's shirt while the older one was licking the skin of Layton's neck.

Apart from the lustful picture, the greed of Layton could be reflected with the treasures around him. Coins, jewels... He had all he wanted by stealing it from others.

Don Paolo couldn't stand looking how the man that took over his village was laughing like nothing. He threw one of his shuriken to try and hit him at the forehead; but in a quick movement, Layton grabbed the older boy by the chin and leaned quickly to kiss him. Don Paolo fisted his hand, but then Layton pulled off from the lips of the boy and smirked at the door.

"Did you thought I didn't know you were there?" Layton said as he stood up and raised his arm so the girl could give him a sword.

"I came to take revenge on you Layton! For my village and for Claire!" after those words, Don Paolo came out from his hiding, drawing out his katana.

"Claire?" Layton laughed after hearing that name "Claire is not dead you foolish ninja. That woman with amazing hips is now one of my concubines, to not say that she might be carrying my child right now as we speak"

He was enraged now. His dear Claire was now one of the dozens of wives and lovers that Layton had. He jumped at Layton, but the pirate with the top hat could stop the attack with his sword. Both men started fighting with their swords, Layton was fast and moved with grace like a british he was. Don Paolo was getting exhausted, his movements were slowing down to the point that he was off-guard and Layton managed to make a dangerous blow on Don Paolo.

Don Paolo was at the floor bleeding as Layton approached at him and looked at him.

"Tell me. A train with a length of 100m takes 30 seconds to travel over a 400m bridge. Assuming that the trains speed is constant, how many kilometres per hour is it traveling at?" Layton asked. That meant that his death was nearby, he just needed to get the answer right...

"S... Sixty..." Don Paolo said with a smirk in his face because he knew he was right.

Layton paused then smirked.

"Incorrect"

"Why am I incorrect?! IT'S THE CORRECT ANSWER! TELL ME, WHY WAS I WRONG?" Don Paolo yelled.

"You were wrong because in the Era of Pirates there was no trains" Layton said as he did his final deadly blow.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the real Don Paolo woke up in fear. He checked his body for injures, then he realized that all was a nightmare. He swallowed his own spit and got up...

Another beautiful day to take revenge on Layton just started.


End file.
